A Twisted Story
by Gilbilcsh
Summary: A young high school student named Kaito is moving to Japan due to his Father's work. There he meets the girl of his dreams; Miku. But, does she have more in mind for him than he realizes? Pairing: KaitoxMiku, GakupoxLuka, maybe more later on. Romance, horror, Angst, hurt/comfort, ect... This is a remake of "A Twisted Vocaloid Love Story" please enjoy.
1. Beginning Author's Note

**A/N: Hallo everyone. I lost my information for my account that had "A Twisted Vocaloid Love Story" on it. And, it being a few years since I have even thought about it. I believe it is time I rewrite it and finish it this time. It will be different at times, but will have the same story. Well, I hope you enjoy.**

 **~Sorry this is for now, but I will update soon, promise.**

 **~Gilbert**


	2. Chapter 1

Sitting in the classroom, a young man with blue hair sat impatiently for the bell to ring. Cracking his fingers, tapping his foot, he was ready to go. His Mother sent a message earlier that day telling him to come straight home. Which only meant one thing; something bad was happening at home. Either Father got promoted, or he lost his job. The young man hoped he got promoted, but was also afraid of moving again due to his Father's work.

The bell finally rang and the young man was the first one out. He dashed down the hallway and out the door. He ran home, flying past everyone. His friends and girlfriend, Meiko.

"Hey Kaito, why the rush?" Meiko called to Kaito.

"Something is going on at home. My Mother messaged me, have to head straight home. Sorry, bye." With that he left. Meiko huffed mad about Kaito basically blowing her off. She walked in the other direction.

Once Kaito arrived home, his Mother was standing outside waiting for him.

"Welcome home, son. Come inside." She opened the door for the young man and followed him in. His Father was at the table, reading something on his phone. He noticed his son walk in, putting down his phone, he started, "Kaito, you know I work a hard job. That requires me to move around a lot where they need me." Kaito nodded his head, knowing where this was going. A knot formed in his stomach, he would have to say goodbye to all of his friends, and Meiko. His Father continued, "They have told me that we will be moving again, but we are leaving Europe this time." Kaito was speechless. Leaving Europe, so did he mean going to America? Japan? Russia? This scared Kaito, Germany was all he knew. Sure he moved around a lot, but they never left Germany.

"Where are we moving to?" He asked though he did not want to know the answer. His Father took a breath, "Japan, son." Kaito froze, Japan? That was far away, too far away.

"Japan? But that is so far away…" He began before his Father cut him off.

"Yes, it is far away, but with this will come a great raise, plus somewhere knew for you. Besides, you are always watching that anime crap anyway. This should help you adjust just a bit, if nothing else." Kaito was speechless again, he knew that his Father did not really approve of anime, due to all different genres, mostly hentai stuff. But he did have a point, at least from watching a lot of anime, he has picked up on some of the words. But, he still did not like his Father calling it crap.

"It's not crap, Father..." He looked his Father in the eyes before turning around to head to his room.

"Kaito, we leave in a week. Pack up your room and tell your friends bye." His Father called while pointing to a stack of empty boxes. Kaito huffed and picked up a few boxes and took them to his room.

Looking around, he wasn't sure what to pack first. His anime posters, figures, game systems? He huffed some more, walking to his book self that was covered in many different kinds of manga. He began packing the books on the bottom and placing the figures and posters on top. Closing the boxes, he was done with that, he decided to call it a day. His game systems can wait; besides he was sure that he would want to play them a bit more before he packed it up.

He changed his clothes after a nice hot shower and climbed in his bed. Playing on his phone a bit, ignoring all of the messages he was getting. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially Meiko. He didn't want to tell her anything over the phone, and knowing him if he started talking, he would say it. This was something that needed to be said face to face. This week was going to be one to remember. Leaving friends and hopefully will make some new ones. The change was scaring him, more than he wanted to admit. But, he has done this multiple times before, shouldn't be too hard. Just a language that he doesn't know, besides 'hello'. He decided that it was time to stop thinking about this right now, it could wait until tomorrow. With his eyes feeling heavy, sleep took him over.


	3. Chapter 2

The week went by surprisingly fast. Telling all his friends bye, making sure he has all their numbers, and most important making sure that Meiko knew that this is not a break up.

She was sitting in her first class, waiting on the teacher. Today was Kaito's last day. He hasn't said anything about breaking up, but she knew that it wouldn't work. Long distance relationships never did. Different cities are one thing, but the other side of the globe was a totally different story. 'Even if he wanted to stay together, there is no way that I could.' She thought. Just as she ended her thought, Kaito walked in.

"Hey, Meiko. I've been looking for you. Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked while standing in the door way. 'Might as well get this over with.' She thought. She removed herself from her seat to follow him out the hallway and onto the school roof.

Once on the roof, Kaito began, "Meiko, I know that today is my last day." He paused and she took her chance, "Kaito, whether you want to stay together or not, I do not want to. I feel that we would be dragging each other down." He interrupted her, "There is no way you are dragging me down. Maiko, I want to stay with you. This move might not last long, one of our moves from a while ago had us in Frankfort for a few months before coming back home. There is no need to worry. I am hoping that this is the same thing and I'll be back in Berlin before you know it. Just think I am on vacation or something, not that I have moved away." He smiled his boyish grin, and she couldn't fight with that smile. She nodded. 'Well, I hope he's right.' She thought.

He took her hand, walked her to class, kissed her on the cheek, and took himself to class. He wanted to see her before he moved, so today after class he has planned something for her. They didn't have to catch their flight until tomorrow morning anyway, wouldn't hurt to hang out one more time. All through class, Kaito was thinking of things to take Meiko to. They could have a nice dinner, go see a movie, or take a walk in the park. He thought some more. If he took her to a movie then they would be focused on the movie instead of each other, besides nothing good was coming out anyway.

The bell rang, class has ended and it was time to surprise Meiko with all the things that he has planned for her tonight. He walked to her classroom to pick her up but she was not there. 'Maybe she's at her locker.' He thought. Leaving her classroom, something caught his attention. He turned to look, Meiko was sitting next to a guy. He couldn't really see what he looked like, just knew that he had short gray hair. He couldn't tell anything else about the guy. He stood there for a while trying to figure out they were doing. While he was watching he saw the guy grab her hand, she didn't take it back. Instead she embraced it and gave him a tight hug. Kaito decided he needed to get in between them. He marched over towards Meiko.

Meiko caught a glimpse of Kaito coming her way and panicked. She threw the guy off of her and walked over to Kaito.

"Hey, what's up?" Kaito asked trying to sound normal.

"Nothing much, just talking to some friends." She shrugged.

"I guess talking also means holding hands and hugging. I had no idea." He said with sarcasm dripping from each word. She was silent staring at him in shock.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't hugging or kissing anyone." She laughed it off.

"I saw you, hugging some guy who had gray hair. He was sitting right next to you." Kaito raised his voice slightly.

"You're crazy, there was no one there." She shouted at him.

"Now I see why you didn't want to stay together, you already found someone, didn't you?" He shouted in her face. She burned red with fury, "Fine, if that is what you want to believe. But, you are wrong there was no one."

"Every time you open your mouth you are spitting out lies. I will not listen. We are over Meiko." He walked away not even letting her say anything. But he did hear her screaming something.

He took his time getting home. Leaving tomorrow was something he didn't want to think about. After dealing with Meiko, he didn't want to deal with his parents. Once he was home, everything that was remaining was packed in boxes scattered along the house. All that was left was what was in his room. Walking in, he had his Xbox left and a few pair of clothes he wore for the week. He put the dirty clothes in the washer, the last wash he hoped. No need to leave clothes because they were in the washer.

His mother walked in, "Kaito, Meiko is here to see you."

"I don't want to see her. I just broke up with her." He told his mom and went back to packing up his Xbox.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded. He could hear her footsteps leaving his room and heading to the front door. HE heard his mom telling her to leave and Meiko was saying something but he couldn't understand what she said. And, he didn't care. Tomorrow was a new day, in a new country. Once everything was packed and ready for tomorrow, he slipped into bed and sleep over took him


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning Kaito was woken by his parents yelling and rushing around. He stepped out of bed walking to his door.

"Kaito, you're finally awake, get dressed and put your stuff in our car. Hurry, we do not have much time." His mother told him. He nodded and went back into his room. Picking up the outfit he had laid out for today. A pair of jeans with a white top. He had a blue jacket on with his blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He packed his PJ's in a nearby suitcase and starting picking up boxes to take them to the car. Box after box, the house was finally empty, only left was memories. Carrying out the last box, Kaito turned out looking at the empty house he was leaving. He was going to miss it here. He heard his father calling for him, he came out of his trance and went to the car.  
"This is the last box." He told his father who was putting boxes in the van.

"Good, lay it down and get in the car, we do not have much time left." Kaito did as he was told. Climbing in the car he looked out the window and spotted Meiko across the street watching him leave. Beside her was the guy she was with yesterday. 'I knew she was with someone else.' He thought to himself. He felt the car rock a bit with the close of the trunk. His father climbed in the driver's seat and took off. He raced down the highway, heading to the airport. Their flight was in an hour, but that didn't mean anything. Airports are always crowded; it would be a miracle to get there in time with everything.

Once they finally reached the airport, they were able to get all their belongings on the plane as well as themselves. He was moving again, but this time out of Europe. He was moving East, to Japan. He was scared and excited. He looked out the plane window, there he thought he saw Meiko again. But, he couldn't have. He rubbed his eyes and she was gone. 'Calm down, your just worked up about everything that is going on.' He thought to himself. He took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Closing his eyes, he felt the plane take off. It was bumpy and loud, but in a short time the ride became smooth and quiet.

After the long 13-hour flight, Kaito had arrived at the airport in Tokyo. With their belongings the family made their way to their new place. In the heart of Tokyo was their apartment. Kaito walked in looking around. It was small, with only one room. There was a bathroom off to the side, but that was about it. Nothing else. He let out a heavy sigh, his mother walking in behind him,

"Is something wrong?" He looked at her.

"It's kind of small, is all the apartments here this size?" He asked. He knew he saw this in a lot of anime, but he didn't think it would be this small.

"Yes Kaito, every apartment here is this small." She walked the rest of the way in and placed her bag down. His Father followed after her carrying some luggage.

"Kaito, go help and get some boxes and bring them in." His father scolded for just standing there. Kaito nodded and walked back to the van to get some luggage. Grabbing boxes from the truck he didn't notice someone was standing near him. Turning around with the luggage in his hands, he bumped into the person. He dropped the boxes, "Hey, what are you doing!?" He asked the stranger. He looks at the stranger to see that it is a girl. But not just any girl, she was about his same age with long teal pigtails that reached her lower back. She had ocean blue eyes that drew Kaito to them. After a while he noticed that he was staring at her, "Ah sorry, I didn't mean to stare." He laughed it off. She didn't say anything, just looked at him.

'Crap she must not understand German, maybe English?' He thought to himself.

"Hello?" He said slowly hoping that she spoke at least a little English. She smiled and replied, "Hi." He smiled, she understood English what a relief.

"Sorry for bumping into you and yelling at you." He said smiling.

"No, it's okay, it was my fault for sneaking up on you" She replied.

"So, why did you come over here?" He asked.

"I saw you were moving in so I wanted to see who was. I'm glad it a guy who is the same age as me. We need for kids in this area." She laughed.

He laughed with her.

"Well, I need to get going, I have to finish unpacking. See ya around, uh. What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Hatsune Miku, but you can call me Miku." She replied.

"It's nice to meet you Miku. I'm Kaito Shion, but you can call me Kaito." She smiled, said her goodbyes and left. Kaito picked up the boxes and took them inside.

The rest of the night went by remotely smooth, got everything from the van inside, they were eating take out from down the street, and it was getting close for Kaito to head for bed. He started his first day at his school tomorrow. He hoped that Miku was in the same school, but those chances don't really seem likely. He wasn't in some kind of story or anything. He smiled to himself, remember those blue eyes he could look into forever. He was glad that he and Meiko broke up now, knowing that this beauty was here.

"What's on your mind?" His mother asked.

"Nothing much, just met a girl as I was bringing in the boxes." He replied.

"Oh, and what is her name?" His father asked.

"Miku Hatsune." He told them. They both nodded and took the trash to the trashcan and put any dishes that they used in the sink. Kaito took himself to the bathroom for a well-deserved shower. Once his shower was done he dressed himself for bed, laid out his new uniform, and got into his new bed that was a mattress on the floor. He sighed, he did miss Germany already. It was weird seeing the Kanji characters everywhere. He missed the German language and the food already. Even though he met a pretty girl, he still wanted to go back home. He was hoping that this was like the time with Frankfurt. So he could go home in a few months. With his brain going over the events of the day, he didn't realize how tired he was until his eye lids got heavy and he could no longer stay awake. He let sleep overtake him.


End file.
